Savior
by Ayamehanachi
Summary: A young girl was in an alley. She was being harassed and was injured. A woman showed up and saved her by scaring off the men. This mysterious woman became her hero. Pairing: O.C./Scarlet Witch. Warnings: Mentioned abuse and rape.


**This is a story that I wrote a few months ago, but just now decided to publish it. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution**

~*(**Young Girl's P.O.V.**)*~

"No please, let me go, stop it!" I yelled.

"Shut up bitch we aren't done with you. So stop trying to fight back" one of the guys said.

I didn't listen to him and kept trying to escape, but 2 of the other men held me down. I was scared. I already knew what they were planning to do. I couldn't let it happen, not again.

I yelled, "Somebody, please help me!" before the guy on top of me slapped me and covered my mouth with his hand. I closed my eyes, about to accept my fate, since I barely had the strength to fight back anymore. I again felt helpless, unable to stop what was about to happen.

That's when I heard footsteps walking towards the figures in the alley, yelling at the men to get out of here and leave me alone. It was a female's voice.

They didn't listen to her and chuckled. The man who was hovering over me stood up and said, "Why should we listen to you, we can do whatever we please with this girl and there's nuthin' no one can do about it."

"We'll see about that… Lightning come forth and strike!" the mysterious woman said.

Suddenly I heard thunder crackling in the sky and a bolt of lightning struck next to the man. He jumped away in shock.

"Let her go now, unless you all want to feel my wrath!" the woman said.

The men who were holding me down ran away in fear, and they're leader followed scowling. The woman came up to me and held her hand out to help me up. Luckily for me the men didn't get too far and I still had my clothes on. I turned away, afraid of what she thought of me after finding me in this state.

"It's alright child, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help you."

I looked at the woman and only saw compassion in her eyes, not pity. She really just wanted to help me. I gave a small thankful smile and let her help me up.

"Will you be able to walk? It looks like those injuries hurt" she asked.

I nodded my head, "I-I'm fine. Just worn out from trying to fight those men off. T-thank you, for saving me. I was about to give up when you showed up. I was scared, that they were going to…" tears started falling down my face, to my embarrassment.

Then I felt an odd feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. I looked up. The woman was hugging me closely and saying everything will be alright, that I'm safe now. It was comforting. I let her hold me while I started sobbing. I finally calmed down and the woman who saved me lifted me up onto her back and carried me out of the alley.

"You don't have to carry me. I'm alright now, I can walk."

She shook her head, "You had a rough day. You need to rest."

I nodded and just let her carry me. It did feel nice being this close to someone who cares about what happens to me.

"I'm sorry, you saved me and I never asked what your name is" she smiled at me as I said this.

"Ororo, my name is Ororo Monroe. But you can call me storm" she replied.

"Ororo, that's a pretty name. My name is Rachel, but you can call me Rae" I said back.

"That's a beautiful name"

I smiled and said thanks.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"To a boarding house I live at. It's actually a school."

"A school?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Mhm"

"It's a school for gifted people. By gifted, I mean they have an ability that makes them unique. What I'm trying to say is, it's a school for mutants, where they can be accepted and be themselves around others like them. We, the professors, teach them how to control their powers" Storm explained.

"That sounds wonderful. I love that this school helps these people. Don't worry, I won't say anything. I myself have been treated like an outcast in the past. So I understand"

"Do you think that I will be able to stay at that school? I have nowhere else to go" I asked.

"That's why I'm taking you to the boarding house. We'll talk to the headmaster of the school and ask if you can stay" she answered.

I smiled. "Thank you. That means so much to me."

"You're welcome, child."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you known as 'Storm'?" I asked curiously.

"My ability is controlling the weather. That is why I was able to scare off your attackers with lightning" she replied.

"That is awesome!" I said happily.

"We're here" she said, putting me down.

I looked up. We were standing in front of a huge mansion. I stared in awe.

"This is the school, its huge?!" I said surprised.

Storm chuckled, opening the front door.

I walked into the mansion cautiously. Storm told me to wait here for a minute while she contacted the professor.

Suddenly I saw a blue fuzz ball pop up right in front of me. I screamed and jumped away.

"Kurt! What did I tell you about teleporting right in front of people" Storm said sternly.

"Zorry Storm. I didn't mean to startle her" he replied.

Kurt turned to the girl and said, "I'm zorry, I really didn't mean to startle you. I vas just curious" in a thick German accent.

Rae calmed down and looked at him. "I-it's okay. You just startled me."

"I know. I'm still working on that. I forget that it scares people" he said sheepishly.

I smiled and laughed a little at that. Then I saw a man in a wheelchair come towards me.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier. I am the headmaster of this school. You may call me Professor X. What is your name?"

"R-Rachel" I replied.

"It's very nice to meet you Rachel. I hear that Storm saved you from some thugs that were harassing you."

"Y-yes sir" I replied shyly.

"There's no need to be shy here, anyone that Storm trusts is welcomed here. If you need a place to stay, you are welcome to stay here."

"I-is that really okay?" I asked to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yes it is."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you! I wasn't sure where to go or what to do. You and Storm just helped me. I owe you both so much."

He chuckles softly, "You don't owe us anything. We're just glad you're safe now. If you like, our doctor Hank can treat those injuries for you."

"U-um… that's nice of you, but I'll be fine." I replied.

"You don't have to be nervous. Hank is gentle and won't hurt you." Professor X said.

"I-it's not that. I was just attacked. I'm scared of being touched by anyone right now." I tried to say without sounding rude.

"That's understandable. Charles, why don't you ask Jean to treat her wounds instead." Storm said.

"Okay, Storm" he replied.

He turned to me and said, "Follow me. I'll lead you to the infirmary."

I did what he asked and followed him. We took an elevator down to a floor that led to a huge door that had the words "Infirmary Unit" written on it.

I walked in and saw a woman with red hair who greeted me. The professor introduced her as Jean Grey, Hank's medical assistant.

I walked up to her and held my hand out.

"I-it's nice to meet you, my name is Rachel, but you can call me Rae."

She reached out and shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Rae" she replied.

"Storm will stay in here with you. I'm going to get a room set up for you and tell the others that we have someone new staying with us" said Professor X.

"Thank you!" I said as he left the room.

"You're welcome" he said back.

After the professor left, Jean asked me to sit on one of the beds and remove my shirt so she could treat my wounds. I didn't have many, just bruises and a few cuts.

They became puzzled when they saw 2 pinkish scars that were raised up looking like bumps between my shoulder blades. They asked me if I got those during the attack. I shook my head.

"Those have been there since I was 17, doctors never figured out why those had started forming on my back." I said.

"Oh, okay" they both said, but still looked puzzled. I don't know why.

Jean gave me a pair of her clothes to wear, and then we headed back upstairs into the dining room so I could meet everyone else in the mansion.

I was excited and happy. It was weird, I didn't even meet everyone yet and I felt completely at home and I finally felt safe.

**End**


End file.
